


Mistake

by nasod



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, poor oberon. i love him. i promise., that might sound like a serious title but this isn't serious at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 10:52:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14953274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nasod/pseuds/nasod
Summary: Oberon makes a silly mistake, Eve scolds him, and Add, ever-vigilant in his quest to cause trouble, decides to poke fun at Eve over it.





	Mistake

_“...Oberon.”_  
  
The name was said sternly, in a cold tone a mother might use when scolding a child. Eve sighed, exasperated. Just how many times was this servant of hers planning upon failing her, exactly? He would always apologize so anxiously, but that didn’t make up for his repeated clumsy mistakes. She gave him commands. He was built to follow them. He _should_ follow them. But he didn’t follow through. Eve found it so tiring.  
  
She looked up at him with her arms crossed, and Oberon, her faithful, bit-of-a-failure of a servant, looked back down at her sheepishly. If he could sweat, he’d probably be drenched in it by now. He shifted anxiously from one foot to another.  
  
He looked so much like a human when he did that.  
  
“Do you ever learn?” Eve asked, huffing with a sense of superiority that you can only find in royalty, or people who think they deserve to be treated as such. He looked down, avoiding her scrutinizing gaze. “Are you even _trying_ to improve? Do you understand how much trouble you cause me?” He nodded feverishly.  
  
He was very kind-hearted, very good-mannered, but that didn’t make up for his mistakes.  
  
“This is the last straw, Oberon. If you continue to make such mistakes, you will force me to--”  
  
“Eve,” someone interrupted. She, unpleasantly surprised, turned around to see the one, the only, accursed Add behind her, looking vaguely amused. “Aren’t you a little hard on him? He does his best, you know~”  
  
“You could not understand my frustration, considering that your drones lack anything resembling a personality and do everything perfectly,” she snapped in response.  
  
“How rude. I’m hurt. Apocalypse has plenty of personality, you know. This isn’t about me, anyways.” Add waved his hand dismissively, a casual smile on his face. He leaned back, Dynamo supporting his weight, and yawned, covering his mouth with his hand.  
  
His attitude didn’t take too well with Eve. “You decided to intrude, and therefore, it is about you. However, if you would like to leave and let me return to what I was doing--”  
  
“You’re quite angry, considering that all he did was forget to pin your hair properly. It isn’t that big of a deal,” he said, cutting her off. He had no time for her silly tangents. Eve looked as offended as a Nasod could look.  
  
“...Someone who prides himself in his appearance as much as you has _no_ right to say that. If the same thing were to happen to you, you would--”  
  
“This isn’t about me~” He cut her off again.  
  
Eve’s eye twitched.  
  
“Oberon,” she started, “you are free to go, because of the obnoxious actions of this intruder.” Oberon was happy to comply, bowing in thanks to Eve. As he rushed around her, awkwardly, he tried to give his thanks to Add, too, but Eve wouldn’t have any of that. “Do _not_ thank him. He deserves _nothing_.”  
  
“Rude.”  
  
“Shut up.”  
  
Oberon, not wanting to be caught in the middle of their bickering, skittered out of the room.  
  
“So, Eve~”  
  
“Will you leave me alone? I have more important things to do than deal with you.” Trying to drive such a point home, she turned to walk away. This was her room, after all. She did have things to manage in here.  
  
“Like scold your servants?” Add asked, raising his eyebrows with amusement.  
  
“Did I not tell you to _shut up_?”  
  
“Unfortunately for you, I don’t take orders.”  
  
“Do everyone a favor,” she stopped trying to find something to do, and stared directly at him, her eyes slightly narrowed with irritation, “and start.”  
  
“Not interested. Also, I have a question.”  
  
“If I answer, will you leave?” This was her chance. She planned upon taking it.  
  
“Sure,” he shrugged. “Didn’t you program Oberon yourself?”  
  
“Yes,” she answered flatly. This was such a strange question. She couldn’t help but ask: “Why?”  
  
“So, wouldn’t it it technically be your fault he’s so useless?”  
  
Eve’s lips pressed together, and her nose scrunched up. Add choked back a laugh.  
  
“ _Get. Out._ ” She spat.  
  
Fulfilled and amused, Add waved goodbye and walked off.


End file.
